Bacarra
A low-level warlock with prospects of advancing in the hierarchy of evil, Bacarra possessed the basic warlock powers of Blinking, Scrying, Spell Casting and Potion Making. Over the years, Bacarra also learned how to create fire and move objects among other abilities through the use of simple Latin words and phrases allowing him to become one of the most powerful warlocks ever encountered by the Charmed sisters. : Bacarra is known as the first warlock to successfully steal the Book of Shadows from Piper & Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews and use it's magic against them. Quick Facts Name: Bacarra Species: Warlock Gender: Male Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Portrayed By: Jason Brooks Traveling to the Present After Charmed One Phoebe Halliwell had a Premonition of the death of her boyfriend Miles, she sought to prevent the event from occurring. Thus, she told her sisters Piper and Paige about the vision and along with Piper, she traveled to Miles' place of business. : Miles however was not at the establishment therefore Phoebe went back to Piper's vehicle but they couldn't drive to find Miles because a delivery truck blocked them in. This resulted in the two women trying to run to the location where Miles was going to be killed They heard the sirens from police cars chasing a robber and followed them, the two ran to a crossroads in the street and were unsure which way to go. The two decided to go to the right and they arrived in an alley just in time and as the robber shot a bullet towards Miles, Piper froze the scene and Phoebe grabbed the bullet from mid-air, placed the robber's gun on the ground and as Piper unfroze everyone, Phoebe pushed Miles to the ground. : Miles was saved and the robber was arrested but a ripple in time was created allowing for the warlock Bacarra to travel through the portal and into current time. He then set his sights on finding Cole Turner to give him an important message from the the future. Meeting With Cole Turner :"For the next six months she tries to save him over and over until she loses her own life in the process and that's when you sent me back in time to tell you to kill this man." - Bacarra informs Cole about the future : After traveling through the ripple, emerging in the present time and covering the portal up by telekinetically moving a shrub in front of it, Bacarra proceeded to the apartment of Cole Turner in order to tell him that he had to kill Miles because in the future, Phoebe dies after trying to protect him from the Angel of Death over a six month period. In order to prove he was from the future, Bacarra showed Cole his wedding band that he gave him in the future. Cole went over to a chest of drawers where he pulled out the same ring and looked at the two. Although he believed that Bacarra may be from the future, he didn't believe that he asked him to kill an innocent. : Cole told the warlock that he would never get Phoebe back i he killed an innocent; especially one that she loved. Bacarra replied by telling him that Miles was not an innocent and that he's meant to die. He continued to tell Cole that he would only be giving death a helping hand and saving himself a lot of future pain. But Cole was hesitant, questioning why he would want to save him pain and he questioned who he really was telling Bacarra that he'd never send a warlock with a message this important. : Bacarra told him that he had no choice because if he left his throne in the Underworld, it wouldn't be there when he got back; his rivals would steal it. Cole asked the warlock what rivals was he talking about, what throne? Bacarra responded by telling Cole that in the future, sooner than Cole might think, he was going to rule the Underworld again and that he was his Advisor. He said that of course he advised him against sending him back in time to kill an innocent but Cole interrupted, telling Bacarra that he would never turn his back to evil, he wouldn't let it happen. Bacarra told him that it does happen and that Cole united demons and warlocks who left the Underworld to its greatest power in history. : He proceeded to tell Cole that he is "the future of evil" but this angered Cole and he got up and threw a Fire Ball at Bacarra. Bacarra blinked out of the room and blinked back in behind Cole telling him that he said he'd react that way. Before blinking out, Bacarra said to to Cole "Well, I guess it's up to me to get the job done. Wish me luck." Bacarra Attacks at the Manor Cole then traveled to Halliwell Manor to find out if what Bacarra said was true and questioned told Piper that a warlock was after Miles and that he would stay there to prevent anything from happening. Cole asked if Phoebe had a premonition but before she could answer, she saw that Phoebe was coming and told him to leave. : While Piper and Phoebe were talking, Bacarra blinked into the Manor and attempted to kill Miles with an athame but Phoebe knocked her boyfriend out of the way. Piper tried to freeze Bacarra but it didn't work, she tried to blow him up causing him to recite a Latin phrase preventing the power from working on him. Bacarra flicked his arm and a blue light hit Piper knocking her backwards. Phoebe told Paige to use the athame and she orbed it into her hands. But before Paige could throw the athame, Bacarra caused the chandeleir above them to come crashing to the ground and he blinked out. Changing His Plans and Working with His Past Self As the Charmed Ones attempted to locate an entry in the Book of Shadows about Bacarra and a possible method to defeat him, present Bacarra traveled to an apartment where he burst through the door wielding an athame. He told a witch to come out because he knew she was their but then Bacarra blinked in and told him to calm down because he was embarassing him. : Present Bacarra asked him who he was and Bacarra told him that he was him, saying that he remembered being there. He proceeded to say that the witch he sought has the power of invisibility and he recited "Aspectus invisus" causing the witch to become visible. Present Bacarra asked how he did it as the witch tried to run away. Bacarra grabbed the witch and said "Sopio" causing the witch to fall asleep. He laid the young woman on the floor as he told present Bacarra that he wasn't there to hurt him but rather that he needed him because they were going to take over the Underworld. : Present Bacarra asked him what he just said and Bacarra told him that he heard him. He has come from the future on a different mission but now he had a much better plan. He then spotted a potion in a cupboard and walked over to it as present Bacarra told him that even if he was him, they couldn't take over the Underworld. But Bacarra told him they can and that he had just faced all three Charmed Ones; he was only expecting one but there they were and here he is, still alive. Present Bacarra said "so" as Bacarra told him that with his knowledge in magic he has realized they could take the sisters out, but that required stealing the Book of Shadows. : Present Bacarra said that it was crazy because evil can't touch the Book as Bacarra told him that sure it can with a little blood from their line and a spell from the future. Present Bacarra asked "What spell?", Bacarra told him a spell to cloak themselves in goodness. Present Bacarra told him that if they were able to get the Book of Shadows, they'd be revered as lords. Bacarra told him that that was the spirit and that they needed to get to work on the spell. Stealing the Book of Shadows After the sisters learned about Bacarra from Cole and that they had to let Miles die, Phoebe was angered by it and refused to believe Miles had to die. Piper and Paige proceeded back to the Attic of the Manor where Bacarra blinked in causing Paige to tell Piper to blow him up. But Piper told her that she didn't want to get knocked on her ass again and Bacarra threw an athame at Piper but she froze it in mid-air. He recited a Latin word and wiggled his fingers causing the athame to unfreeze and hit Piper in her shoulder. She was knocked back into a stack of boxes as Paige rushed to her side. : Present Bacarra blinked in, holding a vile of potion causing Paige to pull the athame out of Piper's shoulder. The warlock said "Teleportato" causing the athame to disappear from Paige's hand and reappear in his hand. He dripped a drop of blood from the athame into the vile. Piper asked what he was doing and he drank the potion before walking over to the Book of Shadows. The Book glowed and present Bacarra picked it up. Bacarra told the sisters not to worry because they would take good care of the book. The two Bacarra's then blinked out. Killing Phoebe and Paige The two Bacarras proceeded to the home of the young witch who future Bacarra put to sleep where present Bacarra looked through the Book, shocked by it's contents as Bacarra gathered ingredients to make a power stripping potion that would render the Charmed Ones powerless. : While present Bacarra looked through the Book, Bacarra told him to be careful with it but present Bacarra was surprised by what he was reading, telling Bacarra that there is a vanquishing spell in the Book for every demon they'd ever met and that no demon would ever challenge them now, not even in Cole. Bacarra told him that only one spell mattered and present Bacarra said to Disempower a Witch. Bacarra told him that he was almost done mixing the ingredients that would infuse the magic but present Bacarra told him to wait because they needed a fresh human heart. Bacarra told him that it wasn't a problem as he proceeded to the young witch he put to sleep. He reach into her chest and pulled out her heart. : As the two warlocks finished the potion, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were in the Attic of the Manor creating spells and potions that could protect them. But then the two Bacarras blinked in and said "Before the passing of this hour, take away all their powers". Piper asked what that meant as Phoebe tried to cast a spell that would turn Bacarra's flesh to stone but it didn't work. Piper tried to blow up the warlocks but it didn't work either, their powers were gone. : Bacarra and his present self then said "incendiares globus" causing a ball of flames to form in each of their hands. Piper called for Leo as Paige quickly grabbed an athame but Bacarra threw the ball of flames at her, turning her into a pile of ash. They then threw another at Phoebe, turning her into ash as well. Leo orbed in and said "oh my god" as Bacarra said "and then there were none." Leo dived to Piper as Bacarra threw another ball of flame towards her but she and Leo orbed out just in time. : With Phoebe and Paige dead, Bacarra told his present self that the Underworld belonged to them. But present Bacarra asked which one of them as Bacarra said that he was still distrustful - but not to lose that quality because it would help them go far. He then told him to call the meeting of the demonic leaders and demand his rightful position, not to wait another second. Present Bacarra asked Bacarra what he was going to do and he told him that he was going to return to the future where he belongs and that he could catch up with him in about six months. Defeated by Piper Halliwell Piper and Leo proceeded to the alley where Phoebe first saved Bacarra realizing that a time ripple was created when Phoebe prevented Death from taking it's course allowing Bacarra to travel from the future into their time. The two searched for the entrance to the portal after Leo explained that it was a slipstream through time. Piper put her hand against the brick above the shrub and nearly fell through; the portal was found. Leo moved the shrub out of the way just a Bacarra blinked into the alley. He looked at Piper and said "Debilito" but Leo dived onto the warlock and told Piper to go into the portal. : As Bacarra shouted "no", Piper stepped into the portal and watched images of the day rewind backward, faster and faster. She checked her watch and walked out of the ripple a few minutes before Phoebe saved Miles. Just as before, Piper and Phoebe pulled up to Miles' workplace and Phoebe ran in. Piper ran to her past self and got into the vehicle to past Piper's shock. Piper told her not to worry and that she wasn't a demon, she came from the future and explained that they had to let Miles die, it was his destiny. If they didn't, Phoebe along with Paige would be killed by a warlock. : Past Piper was hesitant to believe herself but Piper pinched her past self's arm and then revealed that she had the bruise. Piper told her that when Phoebe asks to go left or right to go right. Past Piper asked what she was talking about but Piper told her to just remember right and when it was all over, make sure Phoebe knew this was just meant to be. She also told her that the next time Phoebe falls for a guy, not to stand in her way. She then got out of the vehicle and left the scene before Phoebe returned. A delivery truck was blocking the sisters in so they got out and decided to run to Miles. : The two came to a crossroad and when Phoebe asked which way to go, Piper was hesitant but she told Phoebe they should go right. They then heard the sirens in the opposite direction and realized they had to go the other way. But it was too late, when they arrived at the alley, Miles was shot dead. Piper looked around as Phoebe knelt by Miles and she saw her future self crying and nodding that they did the right thing. Future Piper then disappeared and Bacarra remained in the future. It is unknown however what has become of Bacarra's present self. Bacarra's Spells *''Consilio'' - telekinetically moved a shrub in front of the time ripple. *''Murus adigo'' - prevented Piper's freeze from taking effect. *''Aspectus invisus'' - revealed the invisible witch. *''Sopio'' - put the young witch to sleep. *''Glacies imber'' - prevented Piper from freezing him. *''Teleportato'' - brought the athame to his hands. *''Incendiares globus'' - created the balls of flames. *''Debilito'' - used in an attempt to weaken Piper before she walked into the portal through time. Trivia *Bacarra was the fourth of nine evil beings to place hands on the Halliwell Book of Shadows - the first being Fritz, a Shapeshifter Demon, the second being Abraxas, a demon of the Astral Plane, the third Dantalian, a Dark Priestess, fifth were three common witches reknowned for hustles and cons known as the Stillman Sisters. The sixth was Jinny, a demon cursed to be a Genie, and the final evil being Zankou, an extremely powerful Upper-Level that was incarcerated centuries ago by the Source. Drake de Mon, a former Mercury Demon, also touched the Book of Shadows, however, he was bestowed humanity and renounced his evil ways after making a deal with a Demonic Sorcerer. *Bacarra was the only warlock to ever acquire the Book of Shadows as well as successfully destroy two of the Charmed Ones. *Bacarra was the third of six evil beings to use the magic contained in the Halliwell's Book of Shadows against the sisters. The first being Abraxas, second Dantalian, fourth, fifth and sixth, the Stillman Sisters and the seventh, Zankou. *Bacarra was the second warlock to travel back in time in an attempt to prevent a future event from occurring. The first was Gavin, who traveled back in time to prevent the creation of a vaccine against all warlocks. *The name "Bacarra" presumably comes from the casino game "Bacarat". Images Bacarra03.jpg Bacarra04.jpg Bacarra05.jpg Bacarra06.jpg Bacarra07.jpg Bacarra08.jpg Bacarra09.jpg Bacarra10.jpg Bacarra11.jpg Bacarra12.jpg Bacarra13.jpg Bacarra14.jpg Bacarra15.jpg Bacarra17.jpg Bacarra18.jpg Bacarra19.jpg Bacarra20.jpg Bacarra21.jpg Bacarra23.jpg Bacarra24.jpg Bacarra25.jpg Bacarra26.jpg Bacarra27.jpg Bacarra28.jpg Bacarra29.jpg Bacarra30.jpg Bacarra31.jpg Bacarra32.jpg Bacarra33.jpg Bacarra34.jpg Bacarra35.jpg Bacarra36.jpg Category: Charmed Universe Category: Low-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by Piper Halliwell Category: Season 5